KND:The Untold Truth
by TheGirlWithTheTruth
Summary: i redid somestuff in the frist chapter     all the the kids that were in the KND in 2008 are now grown and have lives of there own but the kids of sector V don't know is someone is out to kill them. in this twister ride of love truth and friendship we fin
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happened Sector V? well lets start off with Numbuh Four AND Three A.K.A Kuki Sanban and Wallaby Beatles

It was a warm Summer morning Wallaby Beatles just awoke to the most wonderful girl in the sat up and watched her sleep.

* * *

><p>Wally's (P.O.V)<p>

i must have sat there just watching her sleep for about an hour now._ _ "still can't believe i married the love of my life Kuki Sanban,_its like im in a my own_ _cruddy chick flick.._ i thought to myself with a giggle.  
>i heard the pitter patter of a little girls foot steps,the door slowly i saw a little girls head poke out the side "Dad?" "Sally?,Honey what are you doing in here?" i said siting up<br>"you said you would make me pancakes before school" "oh i did" i said bitting my lip trying to remember. "dad?"

"yes sall"? "can they be chocolate chip?"i laughed a little "what other kind is there?"  
>"YAY!" she said with the biggest smile i have ever seen."shhh" Mummys sleeping"Oh sorry Dad" "go down stairs i will be right there" "Yay!" she said again. "shhh" i say<br>she put her hand to her mouth,while she waled out the door on her tip toes then shut the door. once she shut the door i heard her run down the stairs shouting out "PANCAKES!" "huh,kids" i thought to my slef...  
>i walk over to my wifes side of the bed bend down so we are faceing face to face "hunny?" i said brushing my hand againsted her head<br>"huh?" i heard her say..you'll be late for work" "oh shit!" she said standing up and running to the bathroom  
>"KUKI SANBAN IS NEVER LATE" she shouted while running around like crazy getting ready.."Wallz" "yeah"..."go get your son up,hes going to be late for scool,its already 6:20" "oh my son?"<br>"yes"  
>"oh thats right my son,cause you know i made him all by my slef" i said sarcastically<br>"hey your the one who said that if we had kids a girl for me and a boy for you" she said jokingly ...  
>"oh wait a second did you call in entertainment for our daughter's birthday?"<br>"Oh danmet!"  
>i went to the closet to get my work shirt<br>"oh wally you said you would get that pony ride she wanted"  
>"i know,i'll call first thing after work" i say walking to the bathroom<br>"you don't turn ten every year you know"  
>"yes dear" i say as i'm buttoning my in the mirror<br>"its double digits"  
>"yes dear" by this time i was on the bed getting my shoes on<br>"i'm going to kill my self" she said to make sure i was paying attention  
>"yes dear" i say jokingly looking up at her<p>

i heard a knock on the door i opend it "keith?" "you got your self up this time" i said with a grin "who said im going to school we dont laern anything,its stupid" he said rolling his eyes and sitting at the bottom of the bed i just looked at him thinking i was looking in the mirror.

Kuki looked at me "mines down stairs..  
>have fun with yours" she said walking out of the bed room<p>

"hey, why dont you want to go to school?"  
>"Because" "becasue why?" he just looked at me..."oooh theres a bully isn't there?"<p>

"NO!" he definded himself "keith" i gave him a look like i knew that wasn't true..."yes" he says looking down..."okay im going to give you somthing that i have had sense i was your age" i was going to wait till your birthday but now is a good time as any" i go over to the closet and start pulling everything out..."no,no,no...no" "OH!" "you find it?" "no my hamburger" "dang its still good!"

Keith's (P.O.V) "oh my god dad" i said rolling my eyes.

"aahh here it is" i heard my dad say he gets this really old box from like a long time ago. "here" he says handing it to me and sitiing next to me on the bed.

i open it. to find a weird looking gun type thing...it was a mini gum ball machien with a wooden handle and a prupple swtich and the top of it was wear the gum balls flew out. "wow" "what is this?" i ask."im not sure,all i remember was kcicking major butt with it"..."my dad gave this too me", you can kick anyones ass with this thing" "wow, thanks dad!" i gave him a hug.."think you can go to school now?'. "yeah i guess so" "Good,come on lets go down stairs and eat some pancakes" he said hitting me on my shoulder

Wally's P.O.V  
>Keith ran in front of me. then i heard a sound comming from out side i stop in my foot steps.."dad you coming?" kieth said stoping on the top of the stairs stairs<br>yeah i''l be there in a sec" i walk over to the window...to see what i think was a head pking out from the bushes..thinking i was seeing things i close my eyes and open them again...no one was there _thank god! i must be getting old._i thought to my self going down stairs

Normal P.O.V *behind the bushes*  
>"you think they know"<br>"no way,he supposed to be the stupid one"  
>"ya your right he dons't"<br>..."the one im worried about it numbuh three"

* * *

><p>Gasp :O lol im sorry its my first fanfic tell me what you think...please share ideas im open to any you may have...the reason why i making this is because in the very last movie we didn't know how anyone got married what numbuh ones was doing is space none of that so im making this to share my ideas (: if you have any please tell me<p>

* * *

><p>Rate&amp;Review Love,<br>TheGirlWithTheTruth


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while at the Gilligan House Hold  
>Hoegie was up stairs searching everywere he could find for his blue prints<p>

"Abby wears my blue prints?" he yelled from the bed room

"did you check your blue print drew?"  
>"of cours i did" he lied as he went over to his desk and opend the drew<p>

"Ah Huh" he said as he grabbed them and went down stairs to the kitchen  
>Abby was at the stove making chicken for what ever reason<br>he walked over to her and kissed her cheeck  
>"morning"<br>"Morning." Abby said with a smile

"whats for breckfest?" he asked

"chicken."

"chicken?"

"yes" abby replide

"um... may i ask why?"

"cause we ran out of i cooked you second fave thing consering it our anversery"

"oh so your cooking there mothers then" he said making another one of his lame jokes

"aaah haha" she said pretending to laguh."i love lughing at your jokes"  
>"oh is EGG-Citeing" he said still thinking he was funny<br>...she keeps cooking and staring the chicken  
>"you dont think im funny do you?"<br>"im sorry hun but your jokes they..."  
>"what?" "whats wrong with my jokes"<br>"look lets just eat,okay?"  
>"no i want to know what you think about my jokes"<br>"your very funny okay?" "i love them"she lied as she sat at the table  
>" what i thought" he said while sitting down a the table next to her<p>

*Later*  
>"so when do you leave for work?" Abby asked while drinking water<br>"around eight,theres alot of kids tree houses to build"  
>"you have the coolest job"<p>

"i know"

"so when are we going to meet the new neighbors?" he asked

"i dont know maybe we can stop by later tonight"

"what was there last name again?"

"umm..im not sure..Beatles i think." abby said trying to remeber

"oh yeah the beatles"

"didn't we go to high school with them?" he asked  
>"hhhm i think so"<br>"yeah i think that one ass clown was named Wally wonder who he married" Hoegie said luaghing a little  
>"anyway didn't they move all the way from astralia" Abby asked back<p>

"yeeah think so"

...  
>there was silence for a moment then hoegie got a look on his face like an light blob appeard in his head<p>

"oh i have an idea!"  
>"what" she asked hoping it wasn't another dumbass joke<br>"isn't your sister cree haveing a bbq this weekend"

"oh,yeah why" she said witha look of reliefe

"well didn't my brother tom say somthing about going and bring his kids?"  
>"yeah i think he said somthing about going" she said trying to remember<p>

"well we can invite the Beatles good chance for them to meet some new people"

Hoegie P.O.V  
>"thats a great idea hun!" "i'll cal them right now" she said walking over to the phone<p>

"okay well i have to go to work its almost 7:30 now" i said grabbing my stuff

"okay dear bye"  
>i kissed her good bye and walked out the door while i was getting into my car i saw another car in front of me a black 2001 durango to be pacific but i just ignored it and drove off to work<p>

*at the Beatles house hold*  
>Sorry hun but i have to get going i'll see you after work" kuiki said kissing her husbend goodbye and walking out the door<p>

"okay hun bye" wally said back  
>"hurry up and eat kids we have to leave in a few minutes"<br>"Okay Dad" both of them said  
>*phone rings*<p>

"hello beatles residents Wallaby beatles speeking"

"yes hello,this is Abbagal linkon" **_(_**_**A.N not sure if that how you spell her first name but thats how i spell it :D)**__  
><em>  
>"Abby linkon?" he paused to remember...<br>"oh didn't we go to high school together"  
>"yes we did" she nodded<br>"well how are you doing?"  
>geart, um im just calling to welcome you to the nieghbore hood"<br>"oh thank you"

"and my sister is having a bbq and i was wondering if you would like to come"  
>"oh im sure we would love too thanks so much"<br>"okay i'll see you there"  
>"okay"<br>"bye"  
>"GoodBye"<p>

Mean while in the black van  
>"perfect just perfect" (a man said)<p>

"everything is going acording to plan" (the girl next to him said back)  
>"thank you my daer for everything you have done"<br>"you welcome Father"

**not that good but im going on Vay-Cay tonight sooo i just wanted to post somthing before i go if i feel anything is needed to be change i will when i get back but this is the basic idea (:**  
><strong>oh and i want to give thanks to my supporters theDJK and wallyandkuki34 THANKS GUYS! and (theDJK) thanks so much for you help!<strong>


End file.
